Reprogrammed
by AngelGoneDevil69
Summary: We all know the Lab Rats have bionic powers, but what if Leo got powers too? They aren't bionic, and they didn't exactly come from a great place, and the Lab Rats don't know Leo has them...yet. Set after The Rats Strike Back. This is just a story I'm trying out. Please read and leave a review telling me whether you think I should continue or not, it would mean the world to me.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Hi guys, it's Angel. So recently I've gotten really into Lab Rats and I've had this idea knocking around in my head for a while and it just wouldn't go away. So here's my little prologue for it, tell me what you think. I hope you like it!**

**Warning: Some of the characters may seem OOC to you, but this is because the show hasn't given us full personality views of them all, so this is my interpretation of them. They are the way I see them being, and you might not agree with me. Leo will DEFINITELY seem OOC, but there is a major reason for that which won't be revealed in this prologue, but should be revealed next chappie. Well that is if I continue writing this, which all depends on if you guys like it or not.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lab Rats, I'd be writing a script for the next episode, not a Fanfiction of what I wish would happen.**

Adam's POV

Leo and Marcus were at each other's throats again. I wish those two would just get along. I think they would find that they have a lot in common. I have to admit Leo insisting Marcus is evil makes them getting along hard, but Marcus wasn't exactly behaving in a way towards Leo that would say otherwise I guess.

I wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying; it was just the usual 'You're evil' 'No I'm not' stuff. "You're just jealous because Adam, Bree, and Chase like me better than they like you." Marcus declared.

Okay, now that was out of line, and so not true. Marcus was a cool friend and all, but Leo was our best friend AND our brother. If it came down where I had to make a choice between the two of them, as much as I'd miss Marcus (he was pretty much our first real friend besides Leo and Caitlin for Bree), I'd still choose Leo, and I'm pretty sure Bree and Chase would do the same. I hoped Leo knew that and didn't react too badly.

"I am not jealous; they will see the truth eventually mark my words. And they certainly don't like you more than me." Leo countered in a cold, angry voice. What happened next shocked the living daylights out of me. What are living daylights anyway? Are they like live pieces of sunshine or... Wait, who cares? Back to what happened, Marcus punched Leo. Right in the face. It must have been pretty hard too because the force knocked Leo back into the table. Leo may be a small guy, but it would still take a fair amount of force to knock him back a foot into a table.

I immediately pushed Marcus away from Leo, and went to see if Leo was okay, Bree and Chase right behind me. Leo's eye was starting to swell a bit, and the skin around it had broke open and was bleeding. "He should get to the nurse's office." I proclaimed to my bionic siblings.

We decided since it would be a little crowded if we all went to the nurse's office, only I would go. I could see Bree and Chase both really wanted to go, but we decided on me since if Leo started being resistant I was the one that could carry him the easiest. Thank you super strength. I helped him up, and walked with him out of the cafeteria and down the hall towards the nurse's office.

Leo seemed to be getting more and more nervous with each step we took, and I wasn't sure why. He had been acting very strangely lately. He had gone from being all upbeat, loud, and outspoken, to quiet, reserved, and I don't know just…distant. Like something otherworldly had happened to him. He spent most of his time these days scribbling in a black notebook. He rarely came down to watch us train anymore, only really coming to the lab when he was needed there as the Strategic Mission Specialist. I kinda missed him, and I was definitely worried about him.

"You know Adam, I'm fine. I don't really need to go to the nurse's office. I'll just rest a bit, put some ice on it, no big deal." Leo uttered, trying to be casual. Okay, now I was really suspicious. Leo had been turning every little thing Marcus did or touched into evidence that's he's evil and up to no good, and then when Marcus does something really bad to him, all of the sudden it's no big deal. That just doesn't add up. Not that I pretend to be any good at adding, but I'm fairly certain it doesn't add up. What I'm saying is something's not right.

"No Leo, you need to get checked out, your eye looks pretty bad." I asserted, not wavering on this. "But-" He started. "Leo, you're going to the nurse's office. Whether you walk or I have to carry you is up to you, but you are going." I firmly stated. Looking defeated and worried, he sighed. My suspicions grew even more. I was terribly curious as to what caused this change in Leo, but I had a feeling it wasn't a good thing.

We reach the nurses office and walked in, Leo practically shaking from nerves now, and I was more desperate than ever to know what was going on. "Hey Nurse Jacklyn Smith." I said reading off her name tag. "My brother here got punched and slammed back into a lunch table, could you check him out please?" She smiled at Leo and I. "Of course sweetie, and please, call me Jackie." She replied kindly. I smiled back at her; she seemed like a nice woman. "I'm Adam and this is Leo." I said, motioning to my brother as I said his name.

She walked over to us as I sat down in an extra wood chair over by the door while Leo reluctantly took a seat in the armchair near Jackie's equipment cabinet.

"Alrighty, let's take a look at you. Well, it's swelling some and the skin broke open, must have been a really hard punch, doesn't look like the actual eyeball was damaged at all, that's good." Jackie said, seeming to be more of talking to herself than us. "We just need to clean the cuts around your eye, then just put some ice on it. That's about all you can do, it should bruise over and heal in a few days." Well that was good news. It would be sore, but the damage wasn't too bad. "Now let me check your back real quick to make sure there's no bruising from where you slammed into the table." She stated, turning the chair slightly for a better angle.

Leo flipped. "No, I'm fine. My back doesn't hurt at all. I didn't even hit the table that hard." Leo stuttered anxiously. Okay, what is going on? I didn't know, but I was gonna find out. "He's a little shy Jackie. You know what, my dad's a scientist, and because he sometimes does experiments at home he taught me and my siblings first aid in case one ever went haywire near us. Is it okay if I take a look, and I'll tell you if I see anything that needs your attention?" I compromised. "I don't see a problem with that. I'll step outside just call me back when you're done." She agreed, strutting out of the office, shutting the heavy wooden door behind her.

I turned back to Leo, who now had a look of fear on his face. He wasn't afraid of me was he? I sure hope not, he's my baby brother. "Leo, lift the back of your shirt." I said in a gentle but firm voice letting him know he was not getting out of this. He shook his head frantically. "Leo come on, it's just me. Your awesome big brother. You don't need to be scared of whatever's been going on with you lately. It's not here, and if it was I wouldn't let it hurt you." I reasoned slowly walking towards him. "Nothing's going on with me." He countered anxiously. "Leo, you may not have been my baby brother as long as Chase has, but I can still tell when something's going on with you, and something is." I retaliated. I was worried and he wouldn't budge, so I just walked over an lifted the back of his shirt up myself.

My blood ran cold. I've never understood that expression until now. It's when it feels like everything in your body has stopped, your heart stops beating, your blood stops pumping, and you just feel frozen. Like I was frozen in horror right now.

"Adam, I can explain."

**Reviews make my day, whether they say you loved the chappie or you thought it sucked. Plus, I will only continue this if people like it, otherwise it will just have to stay in my head. Oh, and please inform me of any grammar mistakes I may have made. Thanks, hopefully I'll see you next chappie!**

**-Angel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all of my amazing reviewers who shocking all liked my story, I didn't get one bad review which makes me super happy. So much thanks to Marian9, megan, Guest, musicnotes093, BTRlover1122, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, Courageous Dreamer, and last but certainly not least Millie85998. You guys all rock!**

**Special Thanks to Marian9, BTRlover1122, musicnoteso93, and MorbidApocalypse for following this story, and to Marian9, BTRlover1122, darkest passion of love, and StarReader2009 for favoriting this story. You guys all rock too!**

**Hey guys, it's Angel. This chappie will show you why I rated this story T. There is past tense torture in it, so don't read if you don't think you can handle that. Next chapter will be Leo's story, which will be graphic, right now you'll just see the after effects from the Lab Rats, Big D, and Tasha's POVs. I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Enjoy this chappie!**

**Warnings: Some of the characters may seem OOC to you, but this is because the show hasn't given us full personality views of them all, so this is my interpretation of them. They are the way I see them being, and you might not agree with me. Leo will DEFINITELY seem OOC, but there is a major reason for that which will be partially revealed in this chappie, and fully expanded upon and revealed next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Until the sixth Wednesday of any given month, I will not own Lab Rats, only the plot for this story.**

_Last Time_

_I was worried and he wouldn't budge, so I just walked over an lifted the back of his shirt up myself. _

_My blood ran cold. I've never understood that expression until now. It's when it feels like everything in you body has stopped, you heart stops beating, you blood stops pumping, and you just feel frozen. Like I was frozen in horror right now._

_"Adam, I can explain."_

Adam's POV

I stared in horror at his back. There were scars, these huge gashes all across his back. A couple were just straight lines, but most of them spelled out words. I took a closer look and read a few. Freak. Monster. I tried to read a few more but Leo pulled his shirt down before I could.

Some of the scars looked new, only a few days old, but others looked like they had been there for at least a month. I wasn't lying to Jackie about Mr. Davenport teaching us first aid. He did it so if something went wrong and he wasn't around we knew how to take care of it, since we couldn't call the ambulance for fear of being x-rayed and our bionic chips being found.

I had actually paid close attention; as the oldest it was my responsibility to look after Bree, Chase, and now Leo. You apparently didn't look after Leo well enough. Oh shut up conscience. Anyway, I knew scars, and some of these were several months old. Several months, this has been going on for several months. Makes sense, about three to four months ago is when he started acting so weird. Someone had been hurting him for several months and I hadn't known. I hadn't figured it out. I didn't look far enough into his behavior. I was so stupid, I should have known there must have been a reason behind him acting strange and talked to him and got him to tell me what was wrong and…oh my god.

He didn't tell me. Someone had been hurting him for months and he didn't tell me. Why didn't he tell me? I don't think I've ever given him the impression that he couldn't talk to me, that I wasn't there for him. If I had known I would have used my super strength, my heat vision, my plasma grenades, and whatever else it took to make sure whoever was doing this never came anywhere near Leo again. He hadn't told Bree, Chase, Mr. Davenport, or Tasha either or I'd know. Why would he hide this from us?

"Leo, who did this to you?" I breathed out in a low voice. "No one Adam, it's not what it looks like. I just fell on a bunch of sharp rocks and-" I cut him off. "And those rocks just so happened to cut you in just the right way to spell out freak and monster on your back? I don't think so." I argued. He didn't have a response to that, but he shrunk back, obviously not liking the anger in my voice. Of course stupid, whoever did this probably seemed angry at him too, you're reminding him of them. I'm not trying to, I'm just upset Leo won't talk to me, and furious at whoever did this. Leo's my brother, I would never hurt him, I love him. I softened my tone. "Hey, let me call Jackie back into the room. I'll tell her I didn't see anything, she'll finish up and we can go home. We'll talk to the family about this, for now no one else needs to know. I need you to act normal for me can you do that?" Leo nodded his head. "Okay good." I remarked.

I walked over to the door, and I opened it for Jackie. She smiled at me. "All done?" She inquired. "Yes, there's nothing that needs your attention, he's all good." I felt kind of bad for lying to Jackie, but it had to be done. Leo had to be keeping this secret for a reason, I need the whole story before I decide what to do about it. When I turned back to see Leo he was acting completely normal again smiling and complaining about Jackie's 'babying', saying he was fine.

Every second seemed agonizingly slow as Jackie finished up by giving Leo some ice for his black eye after cleaning the cut. I just wanted to get out of there so I could find out what had been going on with my little brother. Finally after hours it seemed, she was done and after thanking her we were free to go. School had ended twenty minutes ago, but luckily last month Davenport finally let me get a car so I could drive myself, Bree, Chase, and Leo around so he didn't have to. It was simple, sleek, and black, I'm not sure what model or make, and I don't care as long as it drives.

We hopped in the car and I started to drive away from the school. It was excruciatingly silent in the car, Leo wouldn't talk, and I didn't even know where to start asking questions. I could see how nervous he was to and decided that we would stop for ice cream so he could calm down for a minute. I hoped that maybe it would help if he had a little time to gather himself. I got double chocolate chip cookie dough for him since I knew it was his favorite and cake batter for me. We stopped and ate the ice cream outside the small ice cream shop savoring both the time and the flavor. I could see he was very slowly calming down just a little, which in my mind was a good sign.

After we even got back in the car and started for home again. It was still silent; we hadn't talked since leaving the school. I sighed. "Leo, know when we get home were going to have to talk right?" I asked hesitantly. "Yeah, I know." He replied resigned to his fate. "And not just you and me all of us, meaning you, me, Bree, Chase, Mr. Davenport, and your mom." I continued. "Yeah, I know." He restated, the defeat clear in his voice. "I can't believe someone's been hurting you, I just…" I trailed off, too angry at my brother's tormenter to speak. "I'm sorry Adam, I didn't mean to make you angry." Leo muttered quietly.

I was shocked. Right at that moment I desperately wished I wasn't driving so I could pull my little brother into a hug. The old Leo would have just laughed and told me that if I was gonna glitch I could at least aim at the football team, but this Leo was apologizing for it, and he wasn't even the one I was angry at. Whoever did this broke him, I just hoped he could still be fixed. I got that he could never be exactly the same again, but I hoped to bring some of the old Leo back. "Oh Leo, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at whoever did this to you." I affirmed aloud, coming out of my musings.

"I deserve it." Those words struck my heart like shards of shattered glass. Whoever did this was gonna pay, big time. I'm gonna destroy them, and maybe leave just a little left for Bree and Chase, maybe. No one messes with one of my siblings and gets away with it, and this had gone far beyond just messing with him. They hurt him both physically and mentally. How could they make him think he deserved this? Why would he believe them? Wait, believe them, that's it!

"Leo you don't believe it do you?" I asked, glancing over at him. He had a confused look on his face. "Believe what?" He inquired. "I saw the words Leo. Freak, monster, you don't actually believe you are those things right?" I questioned, hoping against hope that the answer wasn't what I thought it was. He didn't reply, but that was an answer in itself. My grip on the steering wheel tightened, my knuckle going pale white from the pressure. "I don't care what you did or think you did Leo, you don't deserve this, and you certainly not a freak or a monster." I tried to convince him. He looked away out the window, watching the scenery as we pulled up to the new reinforced, unbreakable gates of our house. Davenport had designed them after Grandma Rose (as she now insisted on us calling her) rammed through the titanium ones with her car. The gates scanned the car and then opened for us, and I could sense Leo's nerves come back with a vengeance as I drove into the garage.

We got out of the car and I walked over to Leo's side to help him. A because he was hurt and C because I didn't want him to try and take off, which it seemed like he was seriously considering. "Honestly, I'm fine." He said, obviously exasperated with my behavior. I smiled; at least he was talking in his normal Leo voice again. It gave me hope that the old version of my baby brother was still in there somewhere. He looked up at the house nervously as we walked toward the front door. "I have to do this don't I?" He acknowledged. It sounded more like a statement than a question. "Yes you do." I answered anyway. "We're your family Leo, we only want to help." I added, trying to make him more okay with this.

We walked in and Leo immediately went to sit on the couch, hugging his legs to his chest. "What took you guys so long?" Mr. Davenport. Then he took a good look at my face. "What's wrong?" He questioned, seeming a bit hesitant. I simply pointed to Leo, who was now literally shaking in fear. I sighed as they turned to look at him. I had a feeling this was gonna be a long afternoon.

Tasha's POV

I was worried about Leo. Bree and Chase had come home and told us what had happened. Marcus had seemed like a nice boy when he was over here, but he punched my baby. I hoped Leo was okay. He and Adam weren't back yet, and school ended almost an hour ago, and it only took like twenty minutes to get from there to here. I hoped Leo's eye wasn't too bad. Another five minutes had gone by and I was about to suggest we call the school when I heard the door open. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding; they were okay. Leo breezed past us. I was about to follow and check on him when Donald's voice sounded from behind me.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked Adam. I was curious to so I turned around and walked over to them. I stopped short when I saw Adam's face. He looked like he had just been told someone he loved died. He simply pointed behind us. I turned around and saw Leo sitting on the couch with his legs hugged to his chest, shaking uncontrollably. My heart broke seeing my son like that. "What going on with him?" Chase asked in a worried tone. "I don't know the whole story, but I do know one thing." Adam stated. He walked over to Leo and gently lifted the back of his shirt. I was puzzled. Why would Leo's back matter? We all walked over and I saw why, but I wish I hadn't.

There were long scars all across Leo's back. Most of them formed to spell out words, like freak, abomination, and monster. I was going to read some more, but Adam gently put his shirt back down, and sat beside him. Chase and Bree sat down shell shocked on his other side. Donald gently tugged me to the love seat directly across from them. I was stunned. How could this have happened to my baby? Who did this? And most importantly, why didn't he tell anyone? Leo had always come to me when he had a problem, what was so different about this one? And he didn't tell his siblings or Donald either, which was weird for him. He told Adam, Bree, and Chase everything, even stuff he should really keep to himself. I didn't know why he didn't tell us, but he was going to now, whether he wanted to or not.

Bree's POV

I couldn't believe this, I just could not believe it. But it was true. I saw it with my own eyes. Someone had carved words into my little brother's back. I can't imagine how painful that must have been for him. Whoever did this is going down, I'm going to make sure of it. I wish Leo had told me. I'm his big sister, I'm supposed to take care of him, and sometimes be annoyed by him, but mostly take care of him. I loved him. He and Tasha make our family whole. Now we have a mom and another slightly annoying but loveable brother. And I thought we were close enough that he would tell us this.

"Adam, who-" Mr. Davenport started, and I sat up with curiosity overwhelming me. "I don't know. He hasn't said. We went to the nurse's office, when she asked to look at his back to check for bruising he flipped out, so I said I could check since you taught us first aid, and I found…" Adam trailed off and we all glanced at Leo for a second. "Well, you know, and I told her I didn't see anything, then we left and came back here, but I stopped for ice cream because I thought Leo might like a few minutes to calm down." He finished. That was sweet of him, Adam could be really attentive and smart when it came to caring for one of us. I'm sure Leo appreciated that even if he didn't look very calm right now.

"He hasn't said anything. Other than the fact that he thinks he deserves this." Adam continued, obviously upset at Leo's feelings on this matter, and quite frankly, so was I. How could he think he deserves this? No one deserves this, especially not Leo. Sure, he could be annoying and manipulative but he could also be brave, kind, and caring. He had risked his life to save ours several times. He'd do anything for us, even if it hurt or caused trouble for him, and we'd do the same for him, because that's what siblings do. And right now what we need to do is be there for him and get him to talk to us so that's exactly what we're going to do.

Chase's POV

I could barely breathe I was so shocked. I'm supposed to be the smart, clever one, how could I not see something was wrong with Leo? I should have known. Someone had been hurting my younger brother for god only knows how long, and I hadn't had a clue. They'd carved words into his back, tortured him, and I didn't know about it, none of us did. How could he keep this from us? Didn't he know how much we cared about him? How much we loved him? Whoever did this is going to suffer if I have anything to say about it. No one hurts my siblings, and not only did they hurt Leo they somehow made him believe he deserved it.

"Leo, why on Earth would you think you deserve this?" Bree asked the question I'm sure we were all thinking. "Yeah, and not just on Earth, in space, on Mars, or anywhere else too." Adam commented. I smiled; Adam was unintentionally lightening the mood like he always seemed to. "You really do believe it don't you?" Adam added after a moment, confusing me. "Believe what?" I asked puzzled. "Leo seems to believe what they wrote on his back." He clarified.

I'd read the words. Freak. Abomination. Monster. I can't believe that Leo would honestly think whoever wrote that was right. "Leo you don't believe that right?" Tasha asked desperately. I hoped he was going to say of he didn't and laugh at us for thinking he did, but instead he just shrugged. "It's true." He murmured quietly. "No it's not." I exclaimed angrily, pissed at whoever had done this to my little brother. Leo flinched, and I looked at him surprised. "He doesn't like it when you speak angrily." Adam explained softly. I nodded. That made sense. Whoever did this must have sounded angry when they were carving those horrible words into my brothers back.

I instantly softened, feeling stupid for not realizing Leo would have an adverse reaction to anger. "I'm sorry Leo. I'm angry at the person who was cruel enough to write those words. I'm in no way, shape, or form angry at you, okay?" I stated apologetically. After a moment he nodded. Whoever did this was going to wish they were never born when I get a hold of them, but first we need to get Leo to tell us the whole story.

Big D's POV

I wished that all of the sudden Leo would start laughing. I wished he'd say this was all a prank, and he'd faked those scars on his back. I wished he'd make fun of us for believing it was real, but deep down I knew it was real. I was shocked and horrified. How could someone do this to another person? I wondered why Leo hadn't told any of us. I thought he trusted us, enough to tell us anything. We were supposed to be family, how could he keep a secret this big from us? He must have a reason, and I was dying to know what it was. And who was doing this to him. Even though Leo was only technically my step-son I had come to think of him as my real son. Even if he annoyed me at times and broke my stuff I loved him, and to think that someone was hurting him like this and making him believe he deserved it and that the horrible things they wrote were true that just…even my genius mind can't come up with words that can express how furious that makes me.

"Leo, listen to me, you are not a monster, or an abomination, or a freak, the person who did this to you is the one who's a monster." I told him. He shook his head at me. " You're wrong." He stated simply, as if that was all there was to it. "Leo, I'm a scientist/inventor, I'm never wrong. I may not always be right, but I'm never wrong." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. I took a deep breath and asked the question I knew everyone wanted to know the answer to. "Who did do this to you?" Just as I expected he didn't answer. "Was it Marcus?" I inquired.

I would not have even asked that if it weren't for what I was told had happened in the cafeteria that day. Marcus seemed like a good kid, and he was very interested in my work which was nice, and I knew that Adam, Bree and Chase liked him, but after hearing what he did today I had to revaluate my thoughts on the kid. "No. I mean don't get me wrong I don't like the guy. He's a manipulative, evil, sneaky, bionic lunatic, but he didn't do this." Leo informed us. Well I'm glad about that; I really haven't wanted to believe that Marcus would do this to Leo even though I knew they didn't like each other and… Wait a second, did Leo just say Marcus was BIONIC?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, bionic?" I inquired demandingly. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Leo said, glancing around as if expecting Marcus to pop up at any second. "Are you sure he's bionic? And how and when did you find out? And why didn't you say something?" I questioned all at once. "Okay um, yes I'm sure, he shot a laser at me and told me himself. After the car incident, Marcus accidentally revealed he was the one who set the car to take me to the bottom of the ocean and when I said I was going to tell you he shot a laser at me, saying that it was a warning shot and the next one wouldn't be. And I didn't tell you because he knows about Adam, Bree, and Chase. He said if I told anyone the truth he'd expose them to the world. Then you'd get sent to jail, they'd be swept away by the government, mom would probably be questioned and maybe even have to do some time for not reporting you, and I don't know what would happen to me. I was just trying to protect my family." He asserted determinedly, but with an underlying apologetic tone.

Adam, Bree, and Chase looked shocked and betrayed. I knew they thought of Marcus as their first friend other than Leo and Caitlin for Bree, and to find out that he had not only had he nearly killed their little brother as well as threatened him with further harm, but also threatened to expose them had to be a huge blow. I should have known something was up when Marcus 'accidently' found the lab, I mean my house is huge. What were the odds of him just so happening to find the lab before Leo or I found him? I should've figured out that something wasn't right with him then, but unfortunately I hadn't. I quickly formulated a plan of temporary action. "Okay, for now to avoid exposure just act normal and pretend you don't know until we figure out who he's working for and what their planning. As the saying goes, you keep your friends close and your enemies closer." I commanded. A part of me wanted to deal with Marcus now, but I knew we needed more info before we could effectively attack him.

Besides, we had other things to deal with right now, namely Leo and whatever's been going on with him. He was my first priority right now, Marcus could wait. But before we could deal with this, we had to know what we were dealing with. I sighed, and got to the part we'd all been waiting for. "Leo, you have to tell us the whole story." I stated. "Yes honey, tell everything that's been happening with you." Tasha agreed. "We need to know Leo." Bree continued. "The truth. Don't leave anything out and don't try to lie. We will know." Chase added. Leo looked panicked and scared, like he just wanted to run. "Come on little bro, we're your family, we're not here to judge you. Like I said earlier we only want to help." Adam finished persuasively. And with that we all silently waited for him to start talking.

Leo's POV

They were all staring at me, waiting for me to tell them everything. I couldn't believe they'd found out so easily after all I'd went through to keep it a secret. This is all Marcus' fault. If he hadn't punched me Adam wouldn't have found the scars and none of this would be happening. Just one more reason for me to hate him. I hoped he didn't find out about me telling my family the truth about him. I hadn't meant to do it. I wasn't able to think straight. I was so freaked out over the fact that my family had discovered what I was hiding that when Big D asked me about Marcus I had just said the first thing that came to mind. Which had unfortunately revealed Marcus' bionic secret. I really hoped he didn't find out. I didn't want to think about what would happen to me and my family if he did.

But I can't worry about that right now. My family is waiting for me to tell all. I didn't want to tell them about the program. I didn't want them to know, because by the time I was done telling them, they'd know the words on my back were true. I didn't believe it at first either, but now I knew better. I considered lying, but I couldn't think of anything good and Chase was right, they'd know. I had no choice but to tell them the truth and hope they didn't completely hate me for it. I couldn't stand them hating me because I love them; I couldn't take it. I glanced up at all of their concerned faces and sighed, leaning back into the couch. I gave up, I had to tell them whether I liked it or not. I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and began my story.

"It all started about three months ago…"

**And done. Love it? Hate it? Want cupcakes? I sure do, but sadly I don't have any. Please leave a review telling me what you thought, and make sure to inform me of any grammar mistakes you found. All reviewers will be in the dedication of the next chappie whether it was a positive or a negative review. Hope to see you all next chappie! Bye! ;D**

**Here are replies to reviewers I couldn't PM, cuz you were either anonymous, or disabled you PM.**

**Marian9- A billion thanks for being my first reviewer for this story and leaving such a kind review. I'm glad you think this story is awesome, and I hope this chappie didn't disappoint. **

** Megan- Thanks so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like this story. I'm sorry to report that your gut feeling is wrong, though if you don't mind me stealing your idea, I might just have to write that sometime, I think it'd be good. Marcus did not give Leo bionics, Leo isn't bionic and from what I have planned out so far he won't become bionic. The powers I'm giving him are from a totally different and much more horrifyingly terrible thing, and while Marcus will have some major impact on this story, he wasn't involved in that. I can't say anymore without giving away too much, but Leo's story will be in the next chappie, so you'll know soon.**

**Guest- I'm glad you think this story is interesting. For now at least, I plan on continuing this story. Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Dedication: This chappie is dedicated to all the amazing reviewers of last chappie. So to Millie85998, megan, amichele, BTRlover1122, musicnotes093, haterzgonnahate8, winx4eva, RIK, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, augusta, Marian9, doomforzombies16, Unknown, Bath, SibunaLover123/ Angela, and mandy325 I say a HUGE thank you! Also thanks to life among the dead and Autobot girl for reviewing on the prologue. You guys are all awesome! I'd give you cookies if I actually knew you and if I could bake, which I can't. If I could not reply to you in a PM your reply is at the bottom of this chappie.**

**Special thanks to Marian9, BTRlover1122, musicnoteso93, MorbidApocalypse, DarkseidAlex, ****MBVlover2884****, ****Millie85998****, ****SibunaLover123****, amichele, Toma. , life among the dead,** **mandy326, skullcrusher1, and wiz-witch in training**** for following this story, and to Marian9, BTRlover1122, darkest passion of love, StarReader2009, ****Millie85998****, ****SibunaLover123****, amichele, ****MBVlover2884****, Dionvion, Toma. , and life among the dead for favoriting this story. You guys are all awesome too!**

**Also, I'd like to give a special shout out to Lover chocolate and ice-cream for noticing how Adam skipped B and using that in your review. I just thought it was something Adam would do and I'm glad somebody caught it since it was kinda subtle. So kudos to you, you rock!**

**Hey guys, so sorry it took a while to update. I think I'm gonna start posting once a week on Saturdays and if I get done sooner I'll post sooner, but at least I'd have a set date. Please enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats. If I did we'd know who Marcus is working for already. COME ON! IT'S BUGGING THE LIVE PIECES OF SUNSHINE OUT OF ME!**

_Last Time_

_I glanced up at all of their concerned faces and sighed, leaning back into the couch. I gave up, I had to tell them whether I liked it or not. I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, and began my story._

"_It all started about three months ago…"_

Leo's POV

I opened my eyes so I could see Adam, Bree, and Chase. "Do you remember that night you guys ditched me at the movies?" I asked them. "Leo, it was months ago, and we said we were sorry. What more do you want from us?" Chase exclaimed exasperatedly.

I remembered that night clearly. It had been about a week since the whole 'testing the gravity belt' incident, and although my siblings had forgiven me, they had still used it against me every chance they got. I could tell they were still a little sore over it, and I understood. I had betrayed them after all.

Anyway, so we were supposed to be going to see the nine o'clock showing of The Avengers. We had gotten special permission from mom and Big D to see the late showing, since it wouldn't be over until after eleven. I had gotten there early to get our tickets, popcorn, candy, and drinks. Thing was, my siblings never showed up. By eight fifty-five I decided they weren't gonna make it, so I gave the tickets, candy, popcorn and drinks to a little boy who was really upset because his dad worked night shift and had gotten tonight off specially to come see this movie with him and his two older sisters but the tickets had sold out. He was ecstatic. I don't think I've ever been hugged that hard in my life.

I waited outside the theater until nine thirty just in case, but they didn't show. I left. When I got back home three days later, I found out that the reason they ditched me is because Captain Eyebrows had come back from a 'business trip' with his dad, and stopped by. They said that they figured it'd be fine if they hung out with him and caught up with each other, I mean I had betrayed them to Davenport last week, now I knew how they felt.

I had blown up at them for that. At least I had a semi-good reason. I yelled that they could have at least called, that they had no idea how worried I'd been, and now I had very little money left because at spent it all on the tickets and refreshments. At least I made that little boy happy. They had been surprised by my outburst, they apologized, and they had never used the gravity belt incident against me again.

"It's not that, I'm over it. That just happens to be the night all of this started. Remember how I told you I'd taken the money out of my savings account and stayed in a hotel for three days to get back at you, and so I had time to cool off?" I asked, thinking back sadly. I had gotten grounded for a month for that, and I hated how upset my mom looked. I could tell the second I had walked in the door she'd been crying. Big D was furious at me for making them worry for nothing. He had put out a dozen search parties to look for me, something that warmed my heart because it showed how much he cared even if it seemed like he only loved himself at times. They nodded at me. "That was a lie." I admitted.

"But I checked your savings account, it was emptied." Big D pointed out. "I know, but I still have the money. I emptied it because I knew you'd check. It would be suspicious if the money was still there." I countered. They all nodded in understanding.

"So what really happened?" Bree questioned. "Well…"

_Flashback_

_I was walking home, and texting on my cell phone, trying to reach Adam, Bree, and Chase. I was worried about them; ditching me just doesn't sound like them. I wondered if an urgent mission had come up. I was so focused on my phone that I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Suddenly, a hand shot out from a dark alley I was walking past and pulled me in._

_I screamed, or tried to anyway, the figure's other hand clamped down on my mouth. "Don't fight it." A deep voice hissed. I didn't listen. I tried everything to get away. I kicked and squirmed, I ended up getting several cuts and bruises, I could feel the blood dripping down my legs. "Stop it, you're only hurting yourself." The voice exclaimed._

_I had to admit they were right. I wasn't getting away. I was shoved into the back of a car after being blind folded. "Who are you?" No answer. "What do you want with me?" Again no answer. "Where are we going?" Nothing. I felt like crying. "Why me?" I asked rhetorically, but to my surprise, I got an answer. "Because you're special." A gruff voice replied. _

_That surprised me. What did he mean? I couldn't think of anything really special about me. Adam, Bree, and Chase were the special ones. So why did they want me? _

_We drove for what seemed like eternity, but was probably only about fifteen minutes in reality. I had never been this scared in my life. Not even when I was about to be crushed by the recycling machine, or when I pushed Adam, Bree, and Chase out from under the collapsing room that would kill them. Heck, I wasn't even this scared of Captain Eyebrows and his bionic threats against me and my family. _

_I realized it's true what they say, the thing humans fear most is the unknown. I had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen to me, and it scared me more than when I was one hundred percent sure I was going to die. I just wanted to go home. To make sure Adam, Bree, and Chase were okay. To curl up in bed and sleep. To forget this ever happened. But it was happening, and I wondered if I'd ever get to go home again._

_Suddenly the car stopped. I heard the slamming of car doors. A flash of cold air swept over me as the door beside me was opened. I felt a pair of arms pull me out, being surprisingly gentle for a kidnapper. The person helped me walk through a doorway and I heard the door being shut from behind me. I was then chained to a bed. I could feel the restraints being hooked around my arms and legs._

_The next thing I knew the blindfold was taken off. I was in a dimly lit room with a several people in it. Two shadowy figures were behind me, and to more distinct figures were in front of me. One was short, with hair that was also short. The figure's hair was spiked up and they were wearing a long coat. I think it was a lab coat. The figure was fiddling with something at a desk in the corner._

_The second figure in front of me moved forward into the light. I could see her clearly now. She had shoulder length bob cut hair that was red, and it might just be the situation and my fear talking, but the color reminded me of blood. She was tall and had tan skin which made her icy gray eyes stand out. The eyes were cold and hard which made me more nervous I already was._

"_What do you want with me?" I repeated my earlier words. "You'll soon know, the program just couldn't take no for an answer when it came to you." She replied sharply. I must know her from somewhere, if I had said know to this program, but I was in too much emotional overdrive to think straight enough to remember where. And what did she mean when it came to me? "What are you talking about? Who are you?" I asked desperately. "There's no need for you to worry about that, in just a moment you'll be in too much pain to think at all." She dismissed harshly. _

"_What?" I shouted, total fear overtaking my system. "Let me go. Please." I was begging now. "We can't do that Mr. Dooley, you're too important to us." She responded. Why was I important? I mean, she said my name so she must not have the wrong guy like I had thought might be the case, but what was so important about me. I was nothing special. None of this makes any sense whatsoever._

_I was about to question her when the spiky haired figure handed her an object. As soon as it came into my line of sight I thrashed and tried to back away on the bed. "No! No, leave me alone! Let me go!" I yelled._

_She was holding a huge needle with a multicolored liquid. It was predominately black. Like one of those obsidian stones that shine different colors in the sunlight. I didn't like needles to begin with, in fact I hated them. When I was four I got a bad batch of flu vaccine and was sick for a week. Ever since I've been dead scared of needles, and I had a feeling that liquid wasn't a flu vaccine._

"_Calm down and stop moving. You're only making this worse for yourself." The red head barked at me. I knew she was right. I was chained down with no hope of escape; fighting was only going to make things worse on me. I knew I was already injured from struggling in the alley, but I was too numb from fear and adrenaline to feel them right now._

"_Please stop. Don't do this to me." I hopelessly pleaded one last time. "I can't do that, we need you." She confirmed, as she positioned the tip of the needle…right over my heart. I gulped. "Isn't injecting someone in the heart dangerous?" I managed to choke out. She rolled her eyes. "We've tested it, it's safe…mostly." She asserted with an evil smile as she pushed the liquid into my heart._

_I was terrified. I vaguely registered them leaving the room, which I thought was odd, leaving their kidnap victim by themselves. But I was far more concerned with the liquid now working it's way into my heart and bloodstream. "What was that? What did you just do to me? What's going on?" I called out to the empty room, and unsurprisingly did not receive a reply. I couldn't help the tears that fell, I couldn't stop them. "I don't understand." I cried pitifully, with a silent prayer to any being that might be listening._

'_Please let me survive this and see my family again…"_

_End Flashback_

"That's the last thing I remember thinking before the pain started." I finished. That had to be the worst night of my life. Some of the others had been hard, like the night of the incident, but that's the night that started this whole mess.

"Pain?" Bree echoed with a concerned look on her face. I shivered. "It was like every cell in my body was on fire. I was surprised when it finally stopped that my throat still worked after how much I screamed. It's the worst thing I've ever experienced, and considering some of the other stuff they've done…" I trailed off.

I'm forgetting I deserve it, well at least the stuff after the injection. I'm a monster, but they turned me into a monster. I didn't ask for this. I didn't join the program like all of the other kids, though they were tricked (and they definitely weren't told about the torture), but they still joined or were signed up by their parents. I was kidnapped and forced to take the injection which was the equivalent of joining.

I realized they were all staring at me, waiting for me to continue. I shook myself out of my reverie. "Anyway, the pain went on for three days, that's the real reason I didn't come home." I added. "Why didn't you just tell us that sweetie? If you'd told us the truth we never would have punished you." Mom inquired.

I thought about it for a second. "That sort of came into play after the pain stopped and I 'woke up' so to speak." I answered. "Oh, what happened when you woke up?" Adam asked cautiously, but to their obvious surprise I smiled. "Waking up wasn't so bad…"

_Flashback_

"_Hi, you must be new. It's nice to meet you. Oh, your injured, that looks painful may I?" A bright cheery voice gushed. _

_I was kinda confused. The pain had finally stopped, and I felt like collapsing. I hadn't been able to sleep at all because of the pain. I wasn't sure how long it had been since the pain had first started. It felt like an eternity. I stretched, surprised to find that the chains were gone, and sat up._

_Standing in front of me were two little girls. The one in front, who I assumed was the one that had been talking, had a big smile on her face. She had golden blonde hair, it was wavy and the ends just brushed the tops of her shoulder blades. She had porcelain skin, and bright blue eyes that reminded me of the sky on a cloudless, sunny day. She was fairly skinny, but it was a healthy skinny, and she seemed genuinely bouncy and happy. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress with pale blue flip flops that matched her eyes._

_The girl behind her was far more reserved. She had a slight smile on her face, and a curious look in her eyes, but I knew guards well enough to tell she had one up. I kept one up at school all the time, at least before Adam, Bree, and Chase came along. I had to. I couldn't let anyone see how much the bullying got to me. And the never being picked to do anything. And the having no friends. _

_Pathetically my studies and video games had pretty much been my only friends. I mean every once in a while someone would talk civilly to me without being forced to by being my partner on a project or something, but it was rare. _

_When my siblings were about to leave for facility X, and Chase said that I was the best friend they'd ever had which Adam followed by saying I was the only friend they'd ever had I had been tempted to tell them that it was the same for me. But I didn't want them to think I was a loser. They were basically the first real friends I'd ever had. I mean there was Gordo who usually paired up with me for Perry's athletic challenges, but that wasn't really a friendship. No one else wanted to pair up with up with us, the second he got the chance to hang with someone cooler or more 'socially acceptable' I had no doubt he'd ditch me. _

_Adam, Bree, and Chase wouldn't do that, or at least I didn't think they would. We were best friends and siblings. I loved them more than they'd ever know. I don't think I could go back to being friendless now that I've experienced having real friends. It's one of the reasons I didn't like Captain Eyebrows from the second I met him. _

_Sure my instincts really did tell me I shouldn't trust him, I hadn't been lying about that, but Chase wasn't completely wrong when he said I was jealous. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't that I didn't want my siblings to have friends besides me, I did, I think they deserve that. It's just I didn't like the amount of the effect Marcus had on my siblings._

_They were too trusting, probably because the only thing they had to base friendship on was me and movies. Our friendship wasn't exactly normal, and in movies your friends are either mean to you all the time and end up stabbing you in the back, or they were always nice to you and completely loyal. Since Marcus was nice to them, obviously he was trustworthy. In their minds anyway, I hadn't grown up so sheltered. Besides, when they weren't around, Marcus was anything but nice to me._

_The high amount of Marcus' influence on my siblings scared me because it made me feel like he could take them away from me. At first, that had just been metaphorically, that he'd take them away from being my friend, but when I found out he was bionic and knew about them being bionic too that fear had increased tenfold as I realized he could just as easily take them away physically. Especially if he turned them in to the government, which was the only thing keeping me from telling my family he's bionic. _

_But back to the point, I could see the guard up in this girl too. I wondered what could have happened to her to make her so guarded this young. She couldn't be more than seven or eight; her companion looked even younger maybe five or six. She had chestnut brown hair that had a red tinge when the light hit it. Her hair was longer than the other girl's, falling down to the small of her back. She had extremely dark brown eyes; they reminded me of rich, dark chocolate. Great, now I was hungry. Her skin was a creamy ivory color, and she too was skinny, but healthy looking. Like her companion, her clothes reflected what I could see of her personality. She was wearing a deep purple v-neck t-shirt partially covered by a dark, emerald green jacket with black jeans tucked into black boots._

"_May I?" The blonde repeated. I realized she was looking at the wounds I had gotten from struggling in the alley and holding one of her small hands up. "Ummm, sure?" I half stated, half questioned. I winced as a bolt of pain shot up my throat. My voice had come out in a croak, because it was cracked from all of the screaming I had been doing. She laughed, the girl in the back chuckled some to. "Yeah Ry, I think it's safe to say that he's new." The dark haired girl commented. I was so confused. New to what? And what was the blonde girl going to do to my wounds?_

_I got the answer to that a second later. She put her hand over me an inch or so away from actually touching me and moved over my body from my head to my feet. Her hand was now glowing a pure gold color. A part of me was a little scared, but he light was warm and it relaxed me. I watched in shock as her hand moved over each f my wounds, healing them instantly. Even my throat had stopped hurting._

_Pause Flashback_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She healed you with a wave of her hand? Leo I thought you agreed to tell the truth." Chase, as the one always grounded in logic, announced, seemingly disappointed in me. I rolled my eyes and was about to say something when a familiar voice spoke up.

"He is telling the truth meathead. He's getting to that part, listen to the rest of the story." Our Smart Home System Eddy mocked from the wall. "Thanks Eddy." I stated gratefully to my family's surprise. "No problem Leo." Eddy replied, no sarcasm or mocking in his voice, shocking the others in the room even more.

Eddy was the only one in the house who knew about my powers and the program. I had taken to practicing my powers in my room and I had needed someone to watch out for me and make sure no one was coming.

Besides, between me not being able to tell them about Marcus' bionics and them spending so much time with him, in addition to me not wanting to tell them about the program, my powers, and everything that had been going on with me, it had become harder and harder to talk to my siblings, and even mom and Big D. Eddy had become bored since Big D was spending all his time with mom or working or training Adam, Bree, and Chase. He didn't get along with my siblings, and I doubted he ever would, there was too many years of rivalry there. He hated my mom for taking Big D away from him, and she hated him for being so mean to her, so they'd definitely never get along.

We didn't really have a problem with each other. I understood (and secretly kind of enjoyed) his cruel, sarcastic humor. Hey, when it wasn't directed at me, it was funny. And he really had no reason to dislike me. I'd had as little of a choice in moving here with mom as he'd had in us moving in. Not that I minded moving into a mansion, especially after I'd met my siblings. We both kinda needed someone to talk to, so we'd started off as acquaintances of convenience, and had grown to be friends. Don't get me wrong he still mocked me all the time, but now it was more teasing than just being mean, and I, of course, mocked him right back.

"Eddy, you knew about this?" Big D said in an angry, warning tone. Oh boy, I honestly didn't want to get Eddy into any trouble. "To be fair, Dr. Powers over there did threaten to destroy me if I tried to tell you." Eddy amended. "It's true Big D. He really did want to tell you, but I wouldn't let him. He even tried to convince me to tell you on several occasions." I defended. "Okay, but next time there's a problem one of you better tell me." He conceded while he gave us both stern looks. "Okay." We agreed simultaneously. "Good." He concluded.

I then turned to Chase. "As for you my little skeptic-" I was cut off by Adam, who jumped up beside me. "Ha, he said little, because you're so embarrassingly tiny." He laughed. "He's smaller than I am." Chase argued as he hopped up from his spot to face Adam. "Yeah but-" I got up as well and interrupted their daily argument about size. Or it least it seemed like they had it daily, sometimes hourly. "Okay children, are we gonna talk about how I ended up like this or have a debate on who's bigger." Yeah, some of Eddy's humor may have rubbed off on me.

They both sat back down as I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, if you'd all direct you attention back here and check this out." I walked behind the couch and grabbed my mom's glass vase off the table behind it. I tossed it in the air much to my mother's protest. She was about to start yelling when I flicked my hand and it froze in midair.

They all stared in shock. Eddy laughed in the background and I shot a smirk at him. "Oh Leo, I'm so glad we're friends now, life is just so much more interesting with you around." He said in a teasing tone. "Why thank you good sir, your approval means the world to me." I teased back with embellished fanciness before turning to my family.

They're eyes were still on the frozen vase. I turned around, flicked my hand again, and caught the vase with my other hand as it came down. I placed it easily on the table again before heading back to my seat. They eyes shifted from the vase to me as just kept staring silently, obviously in shock. I playfully rolled my eyes at them before sobering, remembering why we were gathered here in the first place.

"Well, now that that's been cleared up, let's go on with the story…"

**So sorry for the cliffie, but this chappie was getting to long. I'll have the next one out by next Saturday at the latest, hopefully sooner. Please review, it's what keeps me writing. You get a shout out in the next chappie, and you want that right? I hope to see you all next chappie!**

**A few questions. How do you like my OC's? They're kind of needed. Leo can't be the only kid in the program, and someone has to be running it. Also how do you feel about Leo and Eddy's new friendship? I liked the idea and I hope you did too! Leave your answers in your reviews if you want. Thanks! Bye! :)**

**megan- Thanks for reviewing and for permission to use your idea, I'll have to write that sometime when I get a break from this story. I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**Haterzgonnahate8- Thanks a ton for reviewing. And don't worry! You might not be there, but Adam, Bree, and Chase are, so the ripping to shreds will happen. You're right, no one hurts Leo, except that they did because I wouldn't have a story if they didn't, but they shouldn't have. I'm happy you like the story so far, I plan on continuing.**

**winx4eva- Leo already told them Marcus is bionic last chappie, so I don't know what you mean. But thanks for reviewing anyway!**

**RIK- Alas, I must leave you in suspense so you'll keep reading. I'm glad you like the story so far. I can of course excuse your English, I greatly respect you for learning another language at all. I've always wanted to, but I gave up after a while.**

**doomforzombies16- I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you keep reading. I don't mind you using my story for ideas, but please don't copy it too closely! That being said, thanks for reviewing!**

**Unknown- I'm super glad you like the story so far, and I hope you keep reading. I totally agree. I like the Rats, Leo, Tasha, Big D, and even Eddy's family dynamic, and while I love the show, I wish they showed more of it. The offenders should run fast and far, but if they did that Adam, Bree, and Chase wouldn't get to rip them to shred and I can't disappoint the Rats like that. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Bath- Here's the next chapter, hope it didn't disappoint! I'll try to have the next one out ASAP. I'm glad you like the story, and thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**Marian9- I'm so ecstatic that you love the story so far and think it's awesome, I hope this chappie didn't change your mind. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Autobot Girl- I'm so happy that you in love with this story so far, I hope you still are after this chappie. I plan on continuing. Thanks a lot for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dedication: This chappie is dedicated to all the stupendous reviewers of chapter 3 aka BTRlover1122, SibunaLover123, musicnotes093, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, Haterzgonnahate8, mandy326, Marian9, ScarredTimeCircuits, and last but certainly not least Unknown. At Unknown's suggestion I'm gifting you all with imaginary cookies, whatever kind you want, or if your like me and just want to eat the dough, that's cool too. You guys are amazing!**

**Special thanks to Marian9, BTRlover1122, musicnoteso93, MorbidApocalypse, DarkseidAlex, ****MBVlover2884****, ****Millie85998****, ****SibunaLover123****, amichele, Toma. X. Jones, life among the dead,** **mandy326, skullcrusher1, wiz-witch in training, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, MonkeyWriter jr, ScarredTimeCircuits, and luv u chase jack ani**** for following this story, and to Marian9, BTRlover1122, darkest passion of love, StarReader2009, ****Millie85998****, ****SibunaLover123****, amichele, ****MBVlover2884****, Dionvion, Toma. X. Jones, life among the dead, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, MonkeyWriter jr, ScarredTimeCircuits, and luv u chase jack ani for favoriting this story. You guys are all amazing too!**

**I have to give another special shout out to Lover chocolate and ice-cream who has a list of authors who has written stories they like on their profile and has added me to it. Thanks so much! You are utterly awesome!**

**Hey guys, told you I'd have this up by Saturday and it's about 11:30 pm on Saturday, that still counts! I'll post again by midnight next Saturday. Please enjoy the chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I wrote a letter to the producers of Lab Rats asking if I could have it. They have not replied, and until they do reply in the affirmative, I do not own Lab Rats, only the plot, The Program, and my OC's.**

_Last Time_

_They're eyes were still on the frozen vase. I turned around, flicked my hand again, and caught the vase with my other hand as it came down. I placed it easily on the table again before heading back to my seat. They eyes shifted from the vase to me as just kept staring silently, obviously in shock. I playfully rolled my eyes at them before sobering, remembering why we were gathered here in the first place._

"_Well, now that that's been cleared up, let's go on with the story…"_

Leo's POV

They all came out of their shock at my words. "Um, yes of course. Please go on." Big D replied. They all looked more interested than ever and I internally smirked. Yeah, the whole powers thing was cool, it's the other stuff I don't like. "So anyway, where was I? Oh yeah Ryan had just healed me…"

_Continue Flashback from Last Chapter_

"_How did you do that?" I asked fascinated and slightly scared. I mean, she did just heal me with a wave of her hand, who knew what else she could do. The dark-haired one looked at me confused. I wondered why. _

"_Thanks, by the way." I added, realizing I'd forgotten my manners. "No problem. I'm Reina, but everyone calls me Ryan. And this is Genevieve, but everyone calls her Gen." The blonde, Ryan, announced, motioning to the dark-hared girl, Gen, as she said her name. Gen waved. "Hi." She muttered with an odd look on her face. _

"_Hi, I'm Leo. What is this place?" I asked curiously. "The HQ, for The Program." Ryan bubbled. There it was again; The Program. The evil red head had said that last night too. "What Program? What is going on?" I inquired, determined to get some answers. "You should know, you joined it. Why would you join a program you knew nothing about?" Gen asked looking confused. "I didn't join. I was kidnapped, drug here, and some crazy red head injected me with suspicious liquids." I corrected.._

"_What? That's weird. Everyone here either joined or was signed up by their parents. Sure, some were tricked and didn't know exactly what they were getting into, but they always joined or were signed up. Why would that suddenly change for you?" Gen mused aloud. "I don't know." I declared, frustrated._

"_Well, this is what the program does. They inject normal kids with supernatural powers and then train them for…actually I have no idea what they plan on doing with us, they've never said." Gen explained. I was reeling from all this seemingly ridiculous information. If it wasn't for the blonde healing me, I wouldn't believe it. "So wait, the suspicious liquids were actually liquidated superpowers?" I asked, just to make sure I was hearing right. "Yep." Ryan chirped._

_Wow, that was a lot to take in. Superpowers sounded cool, but these people did kidnap me. I had a bad feeling about this 'Program'. "What kind of powers?" I asked, trying to shake my anxiety. "It depends. No one has the exact same powers. Some people share powers, but the combos are never the same." Gen said to my confusion. Seeing that, she explained further. "For example, I have telepathy, telekinesis, electrokinesis, and technopathy. Christy has telepathy like me, but she doesn't share my other powers. She has telepathy, pyrokinesis, thermokinesis, and clairaudience. Make sense?" She inquired. "Kind of." I replied honestly._

"_What about you?" I asked Ryan curiously, though I already had an idea. "I'm a healer, I can heal any wound, except I can't heal the dead, the persons heart has to be beating, though it will work if they're brought back with CPR." She said with a smile, seeming to love her ability to help people. "So you're like a super-powered doctor?" I joked. "Yep, but with a twist. Once I've healed a wound, I can cause it too. For example last month Christy's pyrokinesis got out of control during one of her training sessions and it hit one of the trainers giving him third degree burns. They called me in to heal him and I did, but now that I've healed third degree burns I can also cause third degree burns." She explained. _

_Well that sounded like it'd be pretty useful in a fight. I wondered what sort of powers I had. I hoped I could fly, that would be awesome. "What kind of training do you have to go through?" I questioned getting more excited and less anxious. Until I saw their faces when I mentioned training. They looked like I said their mother's ghost was back from the dead to haunt them. "What?" Gen sighed and began. "Well, its just…training is-"_

"_Ms. Blake, Ms. Mendoza, what are you two doing in here?" A semi-familiar voice called from the doorway. I flinched and gulped as I saw the red-headed psycho who injected me step into the room. I watched Gen flinch too, but not at the woman, at her name. Gen flinched when the woman said her last name. I wondered why. "We just were walking around and the door was open. We looked in and saw that Leo here was hurt so I healed him." Ryan declared. "Well I thank you for that Ms. Blake but your sevices are no longer needed. I suggest you and Ms. Mendoza," Another flinch from Gen. "return to your room." The woman finished._

_They both nodded. "Bye Leo, it was nice meeting you." Ryan grinned at me. "Yes, goodbye Leo, I'm sure we'll see you around." Gen added. "It was nice meeting you guys too, and thanks again for healing me." I called back. "No problem Ryan said as she and Gen walked out, leaving me alone with the red-haired demon. _

"_Hello Mr. Dooley, my name is Harper Fox or Mrs. Fox to you, I run The Program. Welcome to The Program by the way, I assume Ms. Blake and Ms. Mendoza already explained some of what we do here to you." The demon, Mrs. Fox, stated in an emotionless, formal tone. "Yes. You inject kids with powers and then train them." I surmised. She chuckled without humor. "Oh we do so much more than that. Now I presume you want to get back to your family correct?" She questioned._

_I was shocked but a bubble of joy crept up inside of me, though I felt apprehensive. What if this was a trick? "You're going to let me go back home?" I questioned cautiously. "Of course, you don't have to stay here, some of the kids do, but you don't have to. You're free to go back to your family. You'll still need to come for training, obviously, but we're not trapping you here." She replied._

_I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I was going to get to see my family again. "However, I do ask that you not tell your family the truth of what transpired three nights ago." She added. I knew there would be a catch. Wait THREE NIGHTS! Mom must be freaking out by now. I'm gonna be in so much trouble. I thought about her terms of me not telling my family and decided to agree. _

"_Okay, but then what do I tell them?" I questioned. "Oh you're a smart boy, I'm sure you'll think of something." She dismissed. "Anyway, training is five days a week for two hours a day after school. Here, this is for you." She said handing me a matte black touch screen phone. It was rectangular in shape and had an odd blood red symbol on the back that reminded me of one of those Celtic knots. "The insignia of The Program." She confirmed when she saw me looking at it. "You get a week to settle in to your new self and discover your powers before we start training you. You may go now, Alyssa will show you out." She finished as got up and opened the door to reveal the spiky-haired figure, Alyssa apparently, who had handed her the needle on the night of my injection._

"_I will see you back here soon Mr. Dooley, I look forward to training you." Mrs. Fox added before walking off down the hallway. I shivered as I got up and followed Alyssa out of the building. Mrs. Fox's last words left a haunting thought clouding my mind._

'_I have a sinking feeling I'm not gonna like that…'_

_End Flashback_

"And I certainly didn't." I confirmed for my family. "Sweetie, I still don't understand why you didn't tell us the truth." Mom announced. "Well, you have to look at it from my point of view. I was grateful they were letting me go at all, I thought I was never going to see you guys again, and I was afraid if I didn't agree to their terms they wouldn't let me go. Plus I was mad at you guys, well you three not mom and Big D, and I didn't feel like I owed you the truth anyway, if that makes sense. It was sort of like payback to me, even though you didn't know about it. I'm sorry." I explained sheepishly.

"It's alright. We understand, and you had every right to be mad." Bree admitted. "Yeah. Hey what were all those powers that girl Gen mentioned? I recognized some of them from movies you've made me watch but not all of them." Chase inquired. "Okay so telepathy is the ability to read and manipulate the minds of those around you. Telekinesis is the ability to move or cause change in objects by force of the mind. It's kind of like Chase's molecular kinesis, except it has nothing to do with molecules." I started. "Wait, I knew telekinetics were supposed to be able to move objects with their minds but what do you mean by cause changes in objects?" Chase interrupted. "It's like this one time Gen took a long metal ruler and used her telekinesis to bend it into the shape of a flower while it was sitting on a desk five feet away from her. She wasn't really moving it, but she was changing it. Make sense?" I inquired.

He nodded and I moved on. "Electrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate electricity, including natural electricity aka lightning. Technopathy sort of ties in with that. It's the ability to control technology. Like Gen could hack into Eddy's mainframe and change his data using only her mind. You sort of have to be able to control electricity to control technology so those two are kind of a package deal. Pyrokinesis is the ability to create and control fire. Thermokinesis is the ability to control temperature and pressure. And finally clairaudience is ability to hear what people are saying using the mind from any distance. Like Christy could use her mind to hear what we're saying right now no matter where she is." I finished.

"Wow, that's amazing. So what are your powers honey?" Mom asked. They all looked at me interested. I shrugged. "I have elemental control, levitation, teleportation, and projection. Elemental control is just the ability to create and control the elements of air/wind, fire, water in all three forms (solid/ice, liquid, gas/steam), earth, and electricity, mostly natural aka lightning. Levitation is just the ability to float in mid air and I can sort of glide around, I'm hoping one day it will develop into flight. Teleportation is self explanatory. And projection is my main power it's...hard to explain. I mean, it's not just one thing. I guess the best way to explain it is that I can 'project' what I want into reality. For example." I flicked my hand and a dozen light pink roses appeared in my hand and I placed them in the vase I had previously frozen.

"That is awesome!" Adam exclaimed. I laughed at his reaction. "Thanks Adam." I responded. "Wait, why do you say projection is your main power?" Big D asked. "Well, it's what I do best, what I'm known for in The Program so to speak. Like Ryan is best known for healing, Gen's best known for technopathy, and Christy's best known for telepathy even though they have other powers. I'm best known for projection." I explained. "Wait, so you can freeze stuff like the vase, right?" Adam asked. I nodded. I had an idea where this was going. "Can you freeze time?" He finished. I was right.

"I can, but only for like a minute or two, freezing time takes a lot of power because you have to freeze literally everything. Every person, place, and thing has to be frozen. I can freeze people, not like in the ice way, though I suppose I could do that too, but make them freeze. Kinda like I paused them. Mr. Brand, one of the trainers, says I do that by slowing the molecules of a person or object down until the molecules stop moving all together, at the same time I can also speed the molecules up causing the object to combust. I assume that would happen to the person too, but I've never tested that. I can also slow the molecules down but not complete stop them which makes the person or object go in slow motion. I do that all the time because I think it's hilarious." I finished with a playful grin, my nervousness a telling them all of this forgotten for the moment.

"Also what do you mean you hope your levitation develops into flight?" Bree inquired. "Oh that. Well when I first started using my aerokinesis/air manipulation to lift and move stuff I couldn't move stuff that was really heavy, I couldn't move stuff extremely far, I couldn't move more than one or two objects at a time, and I couldn't move anything that was out of my line of sight." I started. "Yeah and now he could lift every object in his room at once from here." Eddy cut in. That was true, I'd try from the living room and Eddy would use his cameras to see if it was working. "Thanks Eddy. Yeah, see it developed as I continued using it. My levitation had developed some, when I first started I could only stay in one spot now I can glide around some so I'm hoping that one day it will develop more and I'll be able to fly." I finished my explanation. I really was hoping that would happen. I'd wanted to be able to fly since I was two.

"Oh, I've also been meaning to ask, did you ever find out why that girl Gen was afraid of her name?" Mom inquired. I felt pure anger rise inside of me. "It's just the way she got into the program. You see Gen was a little weird even before she joined the program. She was able to tell what people were going to do before they did it. I was because she had been able to tell the way a person thought by observing their personality. It was uncanny how accurate she was, which unfortunately caused people to see her as a freak, including her own parents. They knew what The Program would do to her they just didn't care, they wanted to get rid of her 'freakishness'. They abandoned her. That's why she hates her last name, it reminds her too much of them. She has an eidetic memory which her telepathy only enhanced. She was four and half when they dropped her off, and she remembers every little detail." I announced. If I ever met Gen's parents…they'd suffer, I'm not sure what I'd do but they'd suffer. I had become close to several of the other kids in the program including Gen, Ryan, and Christy.

"Oh, what about Ryan? Did her parents abandon her too? I mean a six year old can't really make her own decisions." Mom pointed out. "Yeah, apart from Ryan and Gen everyone in the program is at least twelve. Christy is the oldest; she's twenty five and her sister Bailey is the second oldest at twenty two. As for Ryan…no one really knows how she ended up in The Program. She's been in it since she was a baby; she was raised in The Program. There are theories of course. That her parents owed The Program and gave them Ryan as payment. That The Program killed Ryan's parents and took her. But no one really knows for sure." I explained. It was something I'd been very curious about myself. I wish I knew, and I know even though Ryan pretends she's fine with just being 'The Program Kid', I know she wants to know too. I've tried looking into it, but a part of me is hesitant. I mean what if I find out Ryan's parents abandoned her like Gen's did? It would crush her. But then again I might find out that The Program stole her (it wouldn't surprise me) and her parents have been looking for her all along. I guess I'd just rather her be curious but happy than her know and be hurt.

"Wait, there's one thing I don't understand. I get the whole 'Program' thing but that still doesn't explain the marks on your back" Adam pointed out, bringing out of my musings about Ryan. I sighed. "Training." I declared in a low voice. "That's training?" Chase inquired, the disgust obvious in his voice. "According to The Program." I confirmed. "That's sick." Big D said. I shrugged. "How is them carving words into your back training?" Bree asked. "Because it pushes me over the edge, which makes my powers react, plus I think they just enjoy causing us pain." I replied bitterly. "They do other stuff too, it's not just that." I added. "Other stuff like what?" Mom questioned. "Like what they did my first day of training…"

_Flashback_

_This was the first time I'd been back to the Program building since the day I met Ryan and Gen. It was supposed to be my first day of training. It had only been a week, but it felt longer. I might have even convinced myself it was all a dream, if it weren't for the fact that I was grounded. If it weren't for the fact that I could see the mark over my heart where the needle went in every time I took my shirt off to shower or change. If it weren't for the fact that I had powers._

_I had been a little surprised when Alyssa had shown up at my school. I told my siblings I'd joined an after school program so They wouldn't question me leaving. They were supposed to be hanging with Captain Eyebrows this afternoon anyway. Alyssa drove us over to the building in silence. I had worked on some of my homework on the way there. It was something to do. Something that distracted me from the nerves at what this training was going to be. I was really nervous. What if I couldn't do it? That would be humiliating. I didn't even know what it was, it's not like I'd been able to prepare. I hoped I did well._

_We walked through the hallways to a room with bright lighting. Actually, the lighting may not have been that bright at all, but it seemed bright because everything in the room was white. The floor, the ceiling, the walls, all the people were wearing those white lab coats you see on mad scientists in the cartoons, the only thing that wasn't white was a glass tank thing that reminded me of Adam, Bree, and Chase's capsules only bigger._

_I was confused, what kind of training was this. What was I supposed to do? There was no room to use my powers, nothing I was supposed to fight, so what the heck were they going to have me do?_

_Alyssa led me over to the glass tank and put me inside before shutting the door. "Wait, what am I supposed to do? Hello?" She had already walked over to the other people and put on one of those weird lab coats. I was getting more anxious by the second. "What's going on? Can you hear me?" I asked. "Yes, we can hear you just fine Mr. Dooley." A voice a recognized as Mrs. Fox's came over a speaker in the tank. I looked up to see her standing with Alyssa and the others. When did she come in? She wasn't there a second ago. "What am I supposed to do?" I repeated my earlier question. I swear my heart stopped when that evil smile she'd had when she told me the injection was mostly safe returned to her face. "Survive." She said simply._

_My confusion lasted about half a second as I felt the oxygen being rapidly sucked from the tank as it filled up with some gas, I couldn't tell what. I was gasping for air. I banged on the glass door which was, unfortunately for me, locked. "Let me out. Stop. Please." I begged. They didn't stop. My lungs felt like they were going to explode. It was painful to even try to breathe at this point. "Let me out. Please stop." I pleaded again, sharp jolts of pain in my lungs accompanying every syllable. _

_But deep down I knew they wouldn't let me out, just like they wouldn't stop the injection. I thought I was going to die. It hurt so much. Then I heard that voice again. "You want out, get yourself out." Mrs. Fox's voice boomed over the speaker. I snapped. I had never been this angry in my life. I felt heat pool up in my hands._

_I recognized it from lunch in the cafeteria. I had been chatting with my sibs when none other than Captain Eyebrows had to interrupt. Of course they didn't care, but I did. I was scared for them, and still mad at him for convincing them to ditch me at the movies. He started talking to them, and they kinda started ignoring me, and I just felt angry. I felt like he was taking my siblings away from me and I hated it. I felt heat pool in my hands and when Marcus went to pick up his drink he immediately dropped it saying it was boiling hot. The next thing I knew the can burst from the heat and pressure spaying all over Captain Eyebrows, which I sinfully enjoyed._

_In that moment I realized what I had to do; I had to make this glass tank explode just like I had with the soda. I took as deep a breath as I could and started focusing the heat on the sides of the tank. "Let me OUT!" I screamed slamming the pressure as hard as I could onto the sides of the tank. _

_It shattered into a million tiny little pieces. _

_End Flashback_

"They must have put up some sort of electro-magnetic field because none of the glass shards hit them." I deduced. The others were staring at me in horror. "This is all our fault." Adam said, seeming upset. I was surprised. I wasn't expecting that. "No it's not Adam." I reassured him. "Yes it is. If we hadn't ditched you that night at the movies you wouldn't have gotten kidnapped and none of this would have happened." He replied unconvinced, his voice rising with each word.

"I'm not gonna lie. That first week I did blame you three for me getting kidnapped and injected, but after that first day of training I never blamed you again." I admitted. "What are you talking about?" Bree asked frustrated. "Yeah, if anything that should have made you blame us more." Chase added. "Not after what happened right after training…"

_Flashback_

_I stood there in the middle of the glass for a moment, half in shock at what I had just done, half just really needing to catch my breath. Mrs. Fox and her cohorts were staring at me in shock as well, like they hadn't been expecting me to able to do it. "That was incredible Mr. Dooley. That tank was built to be able to withstand a nuclear attack, and was built power proof. We were going to stop it before you died, we just wanted to see how hard your powers would try to escape. You shouldn't have been able to break that glass, but you did. I told you that you were special Leo." Mrs. Fox stated. Her voice saying my name snapped me back into reality._

_I ran. _

_I knew I didn't know the building and had no idea where I was going but I didn't care. As long as I got away from those people. I kept running even as my lungs protested having not had time to fully adjust back to oxygenated air before I took off. I turned down what must have been at least my thirtieth hallway. Good god, how big was this place?_

_Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me and several voices calling out my name. I was panicking. I did not want those demons to catch me again. I was tired. My lungs had been abused, and I knew I wouldn't be able to outrun these people so I settled for hiding. I quickly ducked into the nearest room, shut the door, and locked it, sliding down and sitting against the door so I wouldn't be visible through the small window._

_I heard the footsteps come closer and closer and my heart beating louder and louder with each step they took, and I prayed that they couldn't hear it from outside the door. I heard the footsteps stop outside the door and a shadow cast over the room as someone looked through the window. I sat as still as I could, not even breathing, despite how much my lungs begged me to. To my relief, they moved on, and the footsteps faded into the distance._

_As soon as I felt they were far enough away I finally let out that breath I had been holding, much to my lungs' relief. I closed my eyes, just breathing deeply for a minute until I was semi-relaxed. I then opened my eyes back up and glanced around my safe haven. It was some sort of file room with a bunch of folders. One particularly thick folder caught my eye. Both because of it's size, and because it had my name on it._

_As quickly and quietly as I could, I crossed the room and grabbed the folder, praying that no one would peek through the window while I did it. As soon as I had it I darted back to my safe spot against the where I could take a better look at the folder. I hadn't been mistaken. My name was on both the sides and the front. 'Leo Francis Dooley'. I opened it up and the breath I had just gotten back caught in my throat. An invloluntary whisper coming out of my mouth._

"_Oh my god…"_

_End Flashback_

"It was a file about me. They had been watching me for months. There were pictures of me, and some of you guys too, and pages upon pages of note with every little detail on me and my life. Who I hung out with, which girl I liked, who I didn't like, my class schedule, how I walked home, which by the way is how they knew where to grab me when I was walking home from the theater, right down to my favorite color. It wouldn't have mattered if you had shown up that night or not, they would've gotten me anyway. Maybe not that night, but they would've gotten me. And who knows what might've happened if they hadn't gotten me on that night in hat situation. If I wasn't mad at you which as I already said contributed to me lying to you, they might not have let me go. They might have kept me there from fear of me telling you and you stopping me from being able to go back for their 'training'. Maybe you ditching me that night was a good thing, because I can say without a doubt that no matter what happened that night, or what you did, they would've got me. How could they not?" I announced firmly.

"They knew everything about me before they even met me."

**Hate it? Love it? Want some more of it? Leave me a review telling me what you thought. You get a shout out in the next chappie. Won't you just die if you don't have that? Thanks for reading, next chappie will be out by next Saturday so hope to see you all then! **

**A couple quick questions. Again, how do you like my OC's? You should be able to have a better take on them now that you've seen some more of them. Also, I was wondering if maybe I should put someone else they know in The Program, say Caitlin? I don't know, I just thought I might. Maybe she'd have a sick little brother or sister and in exchange for Ryan healing them she'd have to join The Program. I'm unsure about if I should do it or not so please leave a response. Thanks! Bye! :)**

**Katylilly45- There you go, he has both of those powers. I hope you enjoyed this chappie and continue reading. Thanks a bunch for reviewing!**

**Haterzgonnahate8- No problem, before I had an account I forgot to leave my name all the time. And leave as many reviews as you want; I love 'em! I'm ecstatic that you like this story so much. I'm also glad you like my OC's and Leo and Eddy's friendship. I thought it added humor too, while giving them both at least one person to talk to. No offence taken, I'm glad there's some humor in a fairly dark story. You are so sweet, I try to be the best writer I can, but I know I'm not that great. Yeah, Leo needs to loosen up doesn't he? And he will he just has to adjust to his family knowing about this after three months of hiding it, and he needs to stop believing he deserves it, he doesn't. There will be more on that next chappie and the flashback of the incident that made him believe he was a monster. Wow, this reply is long, sorry. Thanks for reviewing, hope to see you next chappie! **

**Marian9- I'm so glad you continue to enjoy this story. You are super kind, I'm no pro at writing stories. I'll try to update ASAP, but the next chappie will be up by next Saturday barring some sort of life changing event. I'm glad you like Leo and Eddy's friendship, though I agree, even I didn't see it coming when the idea hit me. Thanks a ton for reviewing, I hope I see you next chappie!**

**Unknown- Of course, imaginary cookies and stickers for you. And we certainly can't disappoint the Rats, on something like this they might resort to using their bionics on us, which would be bad. I'm glad you like the flashbacks because there were more in this chappie and there will be a couple more in the next chappie, then they should be done for a while at least. I'm glad you like the friendship with Eddy, I thought it would make sense, and I'm relieved it did. Sometimes something makes perfect sense to me then I tell my friends and they think I'm crazy…well crazier than they already thought I was. Anyway, how do you like the OC's now that you know a bit more about them? No problem, I'm touched that I was able to brighten your day. I really appreciate all my reviewers, and I hope I make that clear. I'm super happy you're going to keep reading! Thanks so much for reviewing, and see you next chappie!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to all of the marvelous reviewers of chapter 4 including and limited to BTRlover1122, Unknown, MBVlover2884, ActionGrl12, SibunaLover123, and Haterzgonnahate8. You guys are all wonderful! More imaginary cookies for you. And as always, if I couldn't reply in a PM, your reply is at the end of the chappie.**

**Special thanks to Marian9, BTRlover1122, musicnoteso93, MorbidApocalypse, DarkseidAlex, ****MBVlover2884****, ****Millie85998****, ****SibunaLover123****, amichele, Toma. X. Jones, life among the dead,** **mandy326, skullcrusher1, wiz-witch in training, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, MonkeyWriter jr, ScarredTimeCircuits, and luv u chase jack ani**** for following this story, and to Marian9, BTRlover1122, darkest passion of love, StarReader2009, ****Millie85998****, ****SibunaLover123****, amichele, ****MBVlover2884****, Dionvion, Toma. X. Jones, life among the dead, Lover chocolate and ice-cream, MonkeyWriter jr, ScarredTimeCircuits, and luv u chase jack ani for favoriting this story. You guys are all wonderful too!**

**Hey guys, I know that it's technically Sunday morning but you have to forgive me. I fell asleep at like four o'clock this afternoon and didn't wake up until a few minute ago when I quickly added the final touches to this and posted. I am so sorry! Next chapter will be up by midnight next Saturday I promise. I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, The Slicery (which was the name of the pizza place in Sabrina the Teenage Witch, and I'm stealing the name), or any comic books so please if I mess up on that, forgive me. I have no idea if there is a real comic called Project X, I just made that up to tie in with The Program thing and used the letter X because it's the most commonly used variable in math (yes, I'm a bit of a nerd). If there is a real comic called Project X, I don't own it. I do however own the plot, The Program, and my OC's.**

_Last Time_

"_Maybe you ditching me that night was a good thing, because I can say without a doubt that no matter what happened that night, or what you did, they would've got me. How could they not?" I announced firmly._

"_They knew everything about me before they even met me."_

Leo's POV

"Okay, let me get this straight. These people were stalking you?" Mom questioned. "Yep. For months before they first approached me they were watching me. They were studying my personality. Trying to figure out the best way to get to me I assume." I confirmed. "Wait, you mentioned that they approached you, and Mrs. Fox said they couldn't take no for an answer which implies you said no before." Chase pointed out to everyone's agreement.

I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I thought about it. At first I didn't realize what she was talking about, but after a while I remembered. You see, Gen was dead on when she said it was strange that they kidnapped me instead of tricking me into joining or me being signed up like all of the other kids. But they did try to get me to join…"

_Flashback_

_Adam, Chase, Captain Eyebrows, and I were in the comic book store, which was usually my own personal heaven. Rows upon rows upon rows of beautiful glossy comics everywhere you looked. Posters of every superhero imaginable lined the walls. People who shared my passion for comics bustled about looking for the new issue of their favorite series. It was a sunny day so light was pouring in from the windows in the front of the store that displayed rare comics I would kill to get my hands on. It was pure bliss; or it would be if a certain eyebrow menace wasn't here._

_He was talking to my brothers a couple rows over and I was scanning the row I was in for any comics I didn't already have; a tough feat. I already had a couple in my basket. I saw a vividly colored one on the shelf that looked interesting. I grabbed it off but before I could take a better look I heard a voice sound from beside me._

"_You like comic books huh?" A female voice said. I glanced beside me. It was a woman who looked to be about mom's age. She was wearing a crisp white button up jacket over a black blouse and white slacks with simple black heels. She had a coffee cup in one hand and a clipboard in the other. All in all she looked nothing like someone into comics, she radiated reality and professionalism._

"_Yeah, I love superheroes." I admitted, turning on my guard. You would not believe how many times I got the stranger danger talk when I was younger. Not that I was that worried. I was in a shop full of people including my two older, bionic, brothers and their bionic 'friend'. As much as I hate to admit it, Marcus wasn't going to let someone else hurt me, at the very least not in front of my brothers. If he sat back and did nothing when I was obviously in danger it could threaten his 'friendship' with my siblings. _

_Besides, this woman didn't look all that dangerous (though I will acknowledge that looks can be deceiving), plus she didn't have a hand free to grab me or do anything to me. She didn't appear to be that strong either; her figure was slender. She had ashy skin and platinum blonde hair that was pulled into a tight bun. Her hair had to be dyed. No hair is naturally that bright. Her eyes were a light chestnut brown. She was wearing make up, but it wasn't too heavy. Some smoky eyeshadow, a light pink blush, a little mascara, and a deep burgundy lipstick. Her richly colored lips were currently curved into a slight smile. Overall not a person I was terribly scared of._

"_Who doesn't?" She replied questioningly. "Supervillains." I responded logically. She chuckled lightly. "Fair enough." She conceded. "You don't look like the type of person that reads comics." I stated. "You have excellent deductive reasoning and you are correct, I am not a big fan of comics." She agreed. "Then why are you in a comic book store?" I questioned. "Actually, I'm here for you Mr. Dooley." She said to my shock._

"_Okay, how do you know my name? And what do you mean you're here for me?" I interrogated suspiciously. Debating whether or not I should just run away now. "You may relax Mr. Dooley, I have no desire to harm you or your family." She informed with a glance to my siblings who were still engrossed in a conversation with Captain Eyebrows. Of course, that didn't help me relax; it just put me more on edge. _

_How did she know me and my family? I'd never met this woman in my life, I was sure of that. "How do you know me?" I asked warily, still considering running. "Mr. Dooley, your step-father is a multibillionaire inventor who is often featured in magazines; your mother's marriage to him was very big news so reporters dug up everything they could find on her, including who her son is. Believe or not, you're pretty recognizable." She reasoned. While her explanation did make sense, I got the feeling she was lying to me, or at least not telling the whole truth. "If you have something to discuss with my step-dad you should really contact him or his company directly. He always replies…eventually." I told her. _

_She laughed and shook her head. "I'm not here for you step-father Mr. Dooley, I'm here for you." She repeated her earlier statement. "What do you want with me?" I questioned taking an instinctive step back. "Well, you love superheroes right?" She answered my question with a question. "Yeah." I replied curiously, not having a clue where she was going with this. "What would you say if I told you that instead of just reading about superheroes you could be one?" She inquired. "I'd say you were trying to sell me something." I shot back. Judging by her look she could be a saleswoman. _

_She laughed again. "Mr. Dooley, I work for a program dedicated to helping young people like yourself reach their full potential. We've been very interested in you for a while. We think you'd be perfect for The Program. We'd like for you to join us. Together we could do great things." She informed me. _

_I didn't know how to feel about this. On one hand, it sounded interesting. Becoming a superhero and reaching my full potential sounded nice, and I was flattered that they had chosen me of all kids as 'perfect' for their Program, and it didn't seem dangerous. But on the other hand I got the feeling she was lying earlier, so I still didn't know how she knew so much about me, she seemed reluctant to give any real detail on exactly what this Program does, and I was pretty content with my life right now; Captain Eyebrows was the only real dark spot._

"_I'm flattered, and I thank you for the opportunity, but I'm going to have to pass." I decided, going with my gut, though I stayed polite. She seemed disappointed and agitated. "That's a real shame Mr. Dooley. Everything we could have accomplished with you…" She trailed off, leaving me confused. What exactly were they trying to accomplish? "If you change your mind, call me." She added, handing me a business card before walking away. I watched her leave, following her as she walked down the row, and out of the store, the bell on the door tinkling in her wake. I noticed as she walked down across the street to a silver car she started talking on a blue tooth to someone. I shivered, though I wasn't quite sure why. She climbed in the car and drove off, with me watching even after her car was no longer visible._

"_Leo, are you ready to go?" Adam's voice sounded from behind me, making me jump back; startled from being suddenly torn out of my consuming thoughts. "Whoa there little buddy, I didn't mean to scare you." He stated with a grin. I glanced back out the window, at the spot across the road where the silver car had sat. Adam's grin diminished at my silence and was replaced by a concerned look. "You okay Leo?" He inquired worriedly, looking out the window as if trying to see what I saw. _

_I needed to chill; I was getting all worked up over nothing. She asked me to join, I said no, that's that. Done and done…I hope. I realized Adam was still waiting for an answer. "Yeah, I'm fine Adam." I replied trying to shake off the unexplainable feelings the encounter with the Program lady had given me. "Where's Chase and Capt-Marcus?" I asked as I noticed they weren't there. I had barely stopped myself from using my nickname for Marcus; not in the mood for a 'you need to try to get along' lecture. I'm pretty sure Adam noticed, but seemed to be choosing to ignore it for once._

"_They're waiting for us up front. Are you gonna get that?" He inquired. At first I was a little confused, but then I remembered the vividly-colored comic I had picked up right before I started talking to the Program lady. I looked down at it and read the title. Project X. I internally shivered, instantly reminded of The Program the lady spoke of. "Nah, I've already got this one." I lied, placing the comic back on its shelf. _

_We trekked to the front of the store while talking about what comics we had picked out. Adam had found eleven he wanted, Chase had found seven, Captain Eyebrows had found six, though I got the feeling he was only buying them because Adam, Chase, and I were all buying comics, I had only found three. When we got to the front of the store I went through Adam and Chase's stacks for ones that I already had and would let them borrow. There were some I thought they should have their own copies of, but I didn't mind sharing my collection with my brothers. In the end I kept my three, Captain Eyebrows kept his six obviously, because there is no way I'd let him come anywhere near my precious comic collection, but Adam ended up with four comics and Chase with two. We paid for them and headed out._

"_By the way Adam, while you went to locate Leo, Bree texted and said we should meet her at The Slicery, you know that pizza place a couple blocks over, and Chase and I figured since it was so close to here we'd just walk over there and come grab the car later." Captain Eyebrows informed. "Coolio." Adam exclaimed, swinging the bag with his comics as he walked. "Adam, they're gonna fall out if you keep swinging the bag like that." Chase warned. "I'll do what I want." Adam shot back. "Guys stop fighting over the silliest stuff." Captain Eyebrows laughed. I stopped listening to their conversation as Adam and Chase laughed at something the eyebrow menace said. I fell behind them, feeling a little like the odd one out, but I brushed it off._

_I peeked in at my shiny new comics with a smile; I couldn't wait to read them. I frowned a bit when I noticed the business card the Program lady had given me was in the bag as well. I took it out and examined it. There was a blood red insignia on the top with the words 'The Program' written in pitch black underneath it. On the bottom left it had the name Crystal Merchant on it, who I assumed was the lady I had met, as well as a phone number and an email address. On the bottom right was one single word. "Recruiter." I whispered aloud. That must be her job. To come out and recruit kids like me into the program. I stared at the card for a minute, consumed by curiosity. What exactly was this Program anyway?_

_Suddenly I was jolted out of my musings by two figures running up to me. I felt a fleeting second of panic, but it quickly dissolved when I saw that it was just Adam and Chase. Though I don't get why I panicked. Something about this whole thing just made me uneasy. My brothers had finally noticed that I had fallen behind and had run back. "You coming Leo?" Chase inquired with a worried tone. "Yeah." I stated distractedly, still staring at the business card. "You sure you're alright Leo?" Adam asked matching Chase's tone. I shook myself and tore my eyes away from the business card. "Yeah, guess I'm just distracted by how much I want to read my new comics." I lied, feeling guilty, but I didn't want my brothers to worry over nothing._

"_What's that?" Chase questioned, noticing the business card. "Nothing, just a card for the comic store." I lied again, my guilt growing. "Cool. Now let's go get some pizza!" Adam exclaimed with a grin. Chase smiled to and they ran off to catch up to where Captain Eyebrows was waiting at the end of the sidewalk. I gave one final glance to the business card. "The Program." I read aloud. What was it? What was this all about? I looked up at my brothers who were still running, they seemed to be having a race and were pushing each other as they ran. I smiled and crumpled the business card, throwing it in a nearby trashcan before running to catch up to my brothers, shaking off my thoughts of The Program._

_I didn't need to know._

_End Flashback_

"Like I said, they did ask, I just said no. I mean, The Program sounded really cool, but I was pretty content with my life. Plus, and I know this is going to sound so cliché when I say it, but I just had a really bad feeling about The Program. And I was right obviously. They kidnapped me just a few weeks after that." I announced. "I remember that day. You didn't eat any pizza. You picked at it, and pretended to eat it, but you didn't. I was really worried. I get your reasoning for not telling us about the injection but why didn't you say anything that time?" Adam demanded.

"Again, you need to try to see things from my point of view. At the time I didn't realize how big of a threat The Program really was, I had no idea what they did. I honestly thought I was just overreacting to the whole thing, which is exactly why I didn't tell you. I thought you would either laugh at me for being such a wimp or you'd get really worried. You would've started hovering over me and you'd try to find the lady and have her arrested or brought in for questioning, and even though she crept me out, she seemed nice and I didn't want to get her in trouble. I didn't want you to get worried over something that at the time I thought was nothing." I explained. "Alright, I guess I can understand that." Adam conceded, though he seemed a bit reluctant.

"Okay, let me see if I have this straight a woman approached you asking you to join a program to which you refused, so they kidnapped you and injected you with superpowers which forced you to join, then for last three months they've been training/torturing you for reasons only they know, they've somehow convinced you that you're a monster, and during this time you still went to school and acted normal and never told anyone." Mom summarized. "That's the review of Film Leo." Eddie joked.

"The Program tortures us because even though they created us, they hate us. They hate people with powers, which is why they never injected themselves. They hate us because of what we can do. They think that we're freaks and monsters and abominations eve though it was them who made us this way." I clarified, frustrated. That had always bugged me. If you hate kids with powers, then why are you making them? "As for what they gave us these powers and are 'training' us for, I honestly have no idea. They've never told us, which worries me." I added. I was seriously dying to know what The Program had planned for us; why they were doing this. That was the big question. What do they really want with us?

"So that leaves just one question. The words, why do you believe them? Why do you think you're a monster?" Bree asked. They all seemed to grow even more focused, listening intently. They're going to know it's true. They're going to hate me. I was having trouble breathing, and I absentmindedly started rocking back and forth.

"Hey Leo, calm down. It's okay. What's wrong?" Big D asked. "You're going to hate me." I breathed out. "What?" Chase yelled. "You don't seriously believe that do you?" Bree inquired. "Yeah sweetie, we're your family, we'd never hate you." Mom declared. "Yes you will. They said-" "Who cares what they said? They're lying to you. They're wrong." Adam cut me off as he pulled me into a tight, bone crushing hug, which then became a group hug somehow. "That's great guys," I choked out. "but you're crushing me." I informed them.

They let go, and got settled back into their seats. "Hey, I was a part of that too, I was hugging you symbolically." Eddy joked from the wall, trying to cheer me up. "Well at least that can't break anything. I am symbolically hugging you back." I joked back with him, letting him know his plan was working. It was good to have someone to joke with. My family was too shocked and angry and stuff to joke right now, but Eddy already knew everything, he'd already heard all of these stories before. He didn't really have to be here, but he was anyway. It meant a lot that he was here to support me. Oh my god, if you had told me I was going to say that four months ago I'd call you crazy, but things change.

People change.

I sighed and began. "Well, at first I didn't believe I was a monster, but they just kept drilling it in both physically and mentally. Every single day I was there they'd constantly tell me that I was a monster. Heck, they even carved it into my skin so I could never forget it. I guess that they drilled it so far into me that eventually I started believing it." I explained. "Just like that?" Big D tried to confirm. "Not, just like that. I snapped." I clarified. "Why, what happened?" Big D questioned. For a second the room was so silent you could hear the particles of dust moving the air. I shut my eyes tight. "There was an incident…"

_Flashback_

_I had been in The Program for a little over two months now, and I can honestly say I hated it._

_Well to be fair, there were some parts I liked. For example, the powers were pretty cool. I can't tell you how many times I'd used them on Captain Eyebrows in the past two months. Nothing that would really hurt him of course, just stuff to irritate him and freak him out like heating up his drinks and conjuring spiders on his desk. It was hilarious._

_Another thing I really liked was the other kids in The Program. Ryan and Gen were two of them; they were like little sisters to me. It was kind of cool being the big brother for once instead of the youngest. Plus, they were a lot of fun. I really loved them._

_I also liked Christy, who was the oldest in the program. She was twenty five she had been in The Program since she was my age. I felt bad for her. I'd only had to suffer through the program for two months she'd been in it for eleven years. I'm not sure how long The Program has been going, but it made me wonder why they haven't just gotten whatever it is their training us for done already._

_She was like the big sister of The Program. She took care of everyone, because the Programmers (as we like to call them since they 'programmed' us) sure didn't. She had long caramel colored hair that was straight except for a couple of inches on the end which were wispy curls. Her hair fell down to just over her shoulder blades. She had eggshell colored skin and deep, caring chocolate brown eyes. _

_She had a younger sister named Bailey who I like as well. She was twenty two and was definitely the wild child. She was fun, and loved to mess around with her powers, which often got her and the rest of us into trouble. Her hair was lighter and shorter than her sister's. It was light blonde, though not as bright as that recruitment lady's, more of a buttery blonde. She had it in a straight edgy cut that just reach the tops of her shoulders. She had the same color skin as her older sibling. She also has the same chocolaty eyes, but hers were alight with mischief where as her sisters' were deep with care._

_I had also met one seriously awesome guy by the name of Link. His full name was Terence John Lincoln, but he went by Link. He was fourteen like me, and my roommate. You see, all of the kids in The Program have sort of dorm rooms there in case they want to stay. Like Ryan and Gen do because they don't have parents to stay with. A lot of the kids stayed at The Program because their parents signed them up or they joined to get away from their parents. So we had dorm rooms with two kids assigned per room. _

_Link was totally awesome. He was more outgoing and adventurous than me but we were a lot alike. We liked the same movies, the same games, and the same comics, so obviously we got along great. Link had short, messy, russet colored hair and bright green eyes. His skin was a pale beige tone. He and I had become BFF's practically the instant we met. He was really fun and joking, but he could also be serious and caring. I loved the guy._

_Those were the kids in The Program I was really close to, I was friends with the others, we just weren't quite as close. There was one more girl I really liked though. Kyra. Pronounced ka-i-ra, not key-ra. She hated when people made that mistake. She was fiery to say the least. She knew like every martial arts style on Earth, and was incredibly good at them. She was mine and Link's age. She had deep auburn colored hair, dark tan skin, and smoky, charcoal gray eyes. Why didn't I mention her with the kids you ask? Well, she's not in The Program. Well then how did I meet her there you ask? It's simple really; I'll give you a hint._

_Her full name is Kyra Marie Fox._

_That's right, Mrs. Fox has a daughter. We all had trouble believing it, but apparently Mrs. Fox was in love once, though her husband apparently dies shortly after Kyra was born. Some of the kids say she killed him, but I don't think so. I think that may be part of the reason she's so heartless. Though I will give her this, she refused to put her daughter into The Program, which means that to some degree she does care about Kyra, which proves she's not completely emotionless like we thought._

_I liked Kyra. She was nothing like her mother. She was witty, caring, and independent to a fault. She hated to have to rely on anyone for anything. She was also very stubborn, and you could not convince her she was wrong about something no matter what you did. She was the 'supervisor' of the kids, which basically means she just sort of looked after us._

_So yeah, The Program isn't all bad. But the training is. I'm on my way to training right now in fact. I hate this. I'm still hurting from yesterday's training. Ryan helps, but she can't heal everything for me. I don't want her to expend too much of her power. Power exhaustion I've heard is one of the worst things imaginable. Luckily for me, I hadn't experienced it so far. _

_I've been training at home too. Not The Program's kind of training but just practicing my powers as much as I can. I use them everywhere I go, in secret of course. I'm careful to make sure no one sees me. I have come up with all kinds of uses for my powers. I recorded all of my progress (and often vented my frustration) into a black notebook that I had used my projection power to create with endless pages. I had written down all of my powers, the different ways I had come up with to use them, and all of my progress with my powers in it, and sometime I wrote paragraphs of how much I hated The Program so sue me. Recently I had begun making one entry every day that consisted of me listing each way I had used my powers that day. It was actually fun, and I liked my version of training a million times more than The Program's version._

_I had arrived at one of the bright white training rooms. Frank Brand, one of the trainers was waiting there for me. The had been cleared of everything but two metal chairs one near me, which I supposed was mine and one directly across from mine on the far end of the other side of the room, which to my surprise was currently occupied by Ryan. I gave her a confused glanced but she just shrugged, clearly she had no clue why she as here either._

"_Ah Mr. Dooley, you've arrived. Good, good. Take a seat." Mr. Brand motioned to the empty metal chair. I sat down on the cool metal, still completely confused. Why would Ryan need to be here for my training? I didn't really want her to have to see her 'big brother' being. "Excuse me Mr. Brand, why is Ryan here?" I inquired, the young blonde looking up curiously at my words. "Today we are going to test your powers reactions for others." He announced. For a split second I was confused, then cold realization swept over me._

"_No." I hissed venomously, hopping up from my chair. "Mr. Dooley, sit down." Mr. Brand commanded in an agitated voice. "No. There is no way you are TORTURING Ryan just to see how my powers will react when someone I care about is in danger." I declared my voice rising with every syllable. "Mr. Dooley, I'm in charge here." Mr. Brand shouted, clearly getting angry. He wasn't nearly as angry as I was. "Leave Ryan alone." I stated in a low deadly, dangerous voice, leaving no room for argument. He ignored me taking out some metal instrument and bringing it towards Ryan._

_I didn't know what it was. I didn't care. No one hurts my little sister. "I said LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed. Throwing my hand out, trying to do something, anything to stop him. A gaseous substance hissed out of my hands and traveled over to him. What happened next, I'll never forget. _

_As it hit him, his flesh started burning away. I recognized the reaction from a lab in chemistry at school. It was acid. I had just shot some kind of acid out of my hands. That had never happened before. I was just so angry and then… Ryan had ran out of her chair and was bent over Mr. Brand; healing him. Great now she was going to have this power too. It's not enough that I did it; I had to infect her with this too._

_I stared at Mr. Brand in horror. I could still feel the heat on my hands. I smelled the smell of burning flesh. It had to be the worst smell in the universe; so vile and disgusting. I heard him screaming. But the worst thing was seeing what I had done. Seeing him lying there with half of his face burnt off and his skin burnt off in pieces all over him with Ryan hovering above him; her small hands glowing._

_What had I just done?_

_End Flashback_

My eyes were still closed. I was consumed by the memory; lost in it. I couldn't bear to look at my family right now. To see their reactions. The truth was out, and I couldn't take it back. I wish I could. But this is what I am now.

"See, I told you I was a monster."

**Done. Wow, some of that was really dark. What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Think I need physiological help? So do half the people that know me but it doesn't mean I'm gonna get any. Please leave a review telling me how much you liked or disliked the story, or how much you think I need therapy. Either way works. You get a shout out in the next chappie, who wouldn't want that? Special shout out next chappie to whoever reviews this chappie first as it will be my 50****th**** review for this story! Wow! Thanks you guys so much for your support and kind words, they truly mean the world to me. Next chappie will be out by next Saturday (on Saturday this time). Hope to see you all then!**

**Okay, so all the reviews that responded said having Caitlin in The Program would be cool, so I'm doing it. She wasn't mentioned in the 'monster' flashback because that took place like a month ago and she only joined a few weeks ago. Also, before I get any comments on this and I know I will, there is **_**NOT**_** going to be a whole forbidden love thing with Leo and Kyra, they're just good friends. If anything this will be Leo/Janelle, but honestly I don't know if I'll even do romance in this story. Should I? What do you guys think? I warn you now; I'm not terrific with romance. Bye! :D**

**Unknown- Your welcome. Yeah, I hate it when you wait for someone to update and then it's only like 200 words long. It sucks! I'm so glad you like my OC's. For now, even to the kids in it, The Program is a mystery, or at least the real purpose of it (besides to torture kids). Yes, I'm sure the t-shirts will be on sale soon. The Program is so incredibly nice right? Yeah, Caitlin's in The Program, her powers should be revealed next chappie, but if not in the one after that. I can't wait to see what you think! I don't know what your talking about 'lack of compassion' The Program is obviously a sunshiny bundle of joy right? And stalkers are always marvelously loving and caring people right? Yes, all the imaginary cookies and sticker you could possibly want I am giving them to you. Don't tell you imaginary mother, or she'll come after me for giving you too much imaginary sugar. Thanks so much for reviewing, and sorry this reply is so long. See you next chappie!**

**ActionGrl12- Thanks so much for reviewing! Yes The Program is going down. It may take some time, but it's going down. Leo has three Bionic siblings, a semi-annoying smart home system, an overprotective mother, a genius step-father, and most of the kids in The Program on his side. Watch out Program. Then Leo should definitely train and go on missions with the Rats!**

**Haterzgonnahate8- Thanks so much! I'm sweet and kind? Take a look in the mirror! I hope you had a good meal at Denny's, if you were talking about the restaurant and not like a friend of yours named Denny who's house you were at. It's cool if you were grinning like an idiot. Fans of Fanfiction will understand and if they aren't fans of Fanfiction we must endeavor to show them what they are missing out on. You are definitely not the only one. I'm glad you think I'm an awesome writer, and with how many outbursts I had today because my brother kept annoying me I have no room to talk. Yes, cookie dough is the greatest. More imaginary cookies and dough for you. I ate the imaginary cookie you gave me, it was imaginarily delicious! Yes, Adam, Bree, and Chase are definitely out for blood at this point. Watch out Program. I actually have not seen or read a lot of anime, but I like the stuff I have. I'd like to get more into it as a bunch of my friends really like it. Do you have any favorites that you think I should try? I like having a sort of 'closing statement' each chappie and I'm glad you like it too. I'm so happy that you like my OC's. Yeah, I don't think Gen's a freak either, but in my experience when someone is different, especially in a way that could be considered almost supernatural, they aren't treated well. And as much as I hate it, there are parents out there that would do this to their kid in a heartbeat, and I try to embody realism in my stories. Plus, it was the best way to make Gen's character work. She is definitely weird in a good way, and all the people who know me think I'm weird too! I wonder why… Yeah, when you know you're weird, others calling you weird doesn't bother you. In my opinion, if people are all unique then there can't be a normal because only one person could be it. So everyone is weird. No if only all the kids in my school could see it that way. Gen's parent's calling her a freak is the worst, and it hurt Gen more than she lets show. I'm on Leo's side too. Yes, Caitlin will be in The Program. Her powers should be revealed next chappie, but if not in the one after that. I can't wait to see what you think of my version of her! Thanks so much for reviewing and taking the time to answer my questions; it means more than you know to me! See you next chappie! PS: I'm glad you don't mind long replies because this one is really long.**


End file.
